1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generators and, more particularly, to a highly efficient apparatus for generating electricity wherein angular momentum of a weight element rotates a shaft to drive an electric generator motor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generators of various types are well known in the art. A common and well known generator design converts mechanical energy into electric energy by electromagnetic induction. The mechanical energy may be derived from a combustion engine or another type of fuel burning prime mover. One drawback associated with known generator arrangements of this type is that the mechanical energy needed to drive the generator is greater than the electric energy output of the generator. This loss of efficiency is due to a number of external factors including friction and inefficient operation of the mechanical energy-producing source. Accordingly, there remains a need in the electric generator art for a more efficient means for converting mechanical energy into electric energy in the generation of electric power.